Useful
by The Fools Orchids
Summary: This is a one shot from Brutus's point of view. He watches his master leave to the Eastern Star and leave him in charge of everything in his stead. What can Brutus do? Some implied Caesar/Ichihime


My best friend Caesar was no ordinary man. He was always doing his best and trying to conquer anyone and anything. I looked up to him. Back on the Western Star, we'd spend nights in his room talking of plans, and other things we thought to be important. Caesar loved to talk about fine wine and women. He loved women... Having him there with me was enough. I didn't care if the subject was of no interest, if it was him telling me, I would listen. He was my master, and I would do a anything to please him.

Then the day came, where he left for the Eastern Star. He left me in charge, trusting me to do the right thing as he got on the ship leaving me to stand there and do nothing but watch. That was the last time, I ever saw him.

After he had left, days went by and he hadn't returned, but I waited.

Word had traveled that the Destroyer King had come to this star, and had tried taking a war armor back with him. So, I had been given a war armor, not as fancy as Caesar's Quo Vadis, but I was happy to use it. I was given the task to fight this green haired monkey child who was operating the stolen war armor. He was not as weak as I thought, and so I was defeated easily, to my dismay. The armor had been stolen and my master still hadn't returned. I was at a loss without him nearby, I prayed to the gods that he would return to me again.

More days went by, and still my master hadn't returned. Had he been killed? Why had he not returned as promised? I walked through the halls of the castle, and had overheard that Caesar had made an alliance with the Destroyer King. I froze and thought about those words I had just heard. My master had betrayed the brothers of the Round Table, but why? I was starting to think that he had forgotten about me, and was never going to return back home. What was he thinking? Did he want to die!? However, as long as I've known him, he's always been stubborn. I returned to my bed chambers, closing the door behind me. What was going to happen from here?

As I anticipated, more and more days went by and my master had not written me or even tried to contact me. I wish I knew what was going through his head right now. What could be so important, that he had to ally himself with the Destroyer King? I stood up from my desk as I had started writing a letter to him, but I know it would go far.

Wandering the halls once again, I had learned another new piece of information. He had fallen in love with the Destroyer King's sister. Love. Is that why he hadn't returned? It all made sense to me now, she was a woman. Of course he would stay and make her his. Caesar was the biggest women lover I knew, all the women here loved him and fawned over him. He was perfect. I now knew for sure that my master was going stay, he had forgotten about me just as my fears had foretold.

I grew tired of eating, I didn't want to leave my room anymore. I wanted to stay focused but it could only make me think of him. He had told me that I was important to him, and that nothing would get in the way of our friendship, but now I knew that this woman was more important. I lay in my bed looking at the walls around me, trying to figure out where to go from here. I had tried to ask King Arthur to let me see him, but he had refused multiple times; saying that I wasn't allowed to see someone who was no longer part of the brotherhood.

I put the pillow over my face, feeling warm tears flow from my eyes. If my master had forgotten about me, there was no point in living. No one else would talk to me, and he was happy with his new woman. I removed the pillow from my face, and went to unsheathe my dagger from my belt. The blade had just been sharpened as it glimmered in the moon light.

Turning it towards myself gently, I let it impale into my skin. I started to feel a warm liquid surround my body as my vision began to become blurry. My master didn't care for me anymore, he had lied to me about returning and he was obviously happy. I would see him in the afterlife, and he would probably still be with her. I closed my eyes, feeling my body grow colder and more limp. At least, I was useful.


End file.
